Convergence
by Gemini Solitudo
Summary: [Suggestive femslash. Fictional Cordelia/Lucina CBAS support] A pegasus knight who wished to run away from it all, and a princess rushing to change the fate of the world. A story of how they might converge. Slow-paced and subtle.
1. Early Birds

**CONVERGENCE:**

C Support: Early Birds

_CORDELIA_

When Chrom introduced a young woman as his future daughter to the Shepherds, nearly everyone thought he was joking. Not Cordelia. It took her only a moment to note the exact shade of blue shared between their hair and eyes, and the Falchion at the girl's side. It only surprised her that it took Chrom's announcement for her to realize— even though, she supposed, she did only _just_ meet the girl, and her gaze as usual and of its own accord was drawn to Chrom first.

Her chest ached. Lucina. Princess Lucina was introducing herself to the group but Cordelia could hardly hear her. She was Chrom and Sumia's daughter, Cordelia heard her say— but everyone already knew that. Everyone went to the baby shower of the Lucina in the capital, including Cordelia. She could not refuse Sumia, her childhood friend and remaining Yllisean Pegasus knight, but she tried her best to keep distance from the baby at the shower. She managed to pass the celebration without once looking at the royal scion.

But now there she was, standing full grown and magnificent in front of them all. The fates were unkind. There, resplendent, was the token of love between Chrom and Sumia.

Lucina smiled and looked around the camp as she finished her brief introduction. Even her gaze was straightforward and bright like Chrom… Cordelia could not help but flinch and look away as their gaze met momentarily.

_'Gods be good, why am I thus?' _Cordelia thought. She tried so hard to stem her love for the prince, especially since his marriage to Sumia, whom she loved and tried hard not to be envious of. Naga was cruel to personally send their daughter, to force Cordelia to face her… _No_, now she was being silly, Naga was trying to save the world, not caring about her petty feelings.

Petty feelings that were swelling in her throat and prickling her eyes. She silently thanked the gods when Frederick came back from his watch of the camp and told her to take the watch until the end of twilight. She would not let her comrades see her weakness. She would have no weakness. They were at war— Chr… _the captain's_ war— and she needed to be strong to contribute to it. _I will be strong._

She took to the sky with Edgar, her pegasus, flew in a circle around the camp to make sure the grounds were clear, before landing near the edge of a lake. It was good there, Edgar could rest before patrolling in the skies again.

When they landed, Edgar neighed and nuzzled Cordelia lightly. Almost at once, the wall she just built for herself shattered. She held her face against Edgar's beautiful neck.

"Oh Edgar, why…" Tears leaked despite her will.

Why _what? _Why was she so in love with Chrom? Why could she not get over him? There were several gentle and bold men at camp who, Cordelia knew, would love her. She could never despise Sumia, yet her love for her could never be as free as it was before, as it were when they spoke of fortune-telling nonsense or their training, growing up together. Dear, sweet Sumia had no clue, only concern for Cordelia's growing distance… a distance which for Cordelia was not yet far enough. Nor did she have the freedom to fly as far away as she wished, bound by friendship and duty, snared to a cherished rose by its thorned stem.

Freedom. Gods, if that could be within reach. Freedom from this emotional madness, from all of this… Cordelia exhaled, _'Stop feeling sorry for yourself!'_ it _could_ be within reach...

"After this war, Edgar, we shall resign from Ylisse's service and fly far away from all of this. By the gods, we'll start somewhere new entirely and protect each other, and perhaps one day you and I will find our companions, what do you say?"

Edgar neighed and threw his head proudly and excitedly in the air. Cordelia smiled at her true companion and wiped her eyes. She would not be called coward and turn from this war now, for the memory of the Royal Yllisean Pegasus Knights who chose her if for nothing else, but she _will-_

The sound of twigs and leaves underfoot snapped her out of her thoughts. Cordelia was mounted in a moment with her lance on hand.

* * *

_LUCINA_

"S-Salutations," Lucina said, "I am sorry if I startled you, I did not mean to- I only meant to-"

The pegasus knight was mounted, tall on her majestic steed, blocking the moon behind her. The wind tossed her red hair into the air for a moment, reflecting the cool moonshine. Lucina had to marvel at her speed. She appeared to be speaking with her pegasus at one moment, and was mounted with her lance ready the next.

"Princess Lucina, forgive me." The pegasus knight's expression relaxed and she lowered her lance.

"There is nothing to forgive, save you have me at a disadvantage: I do not know your name."

The pegasus knight looked surprised, "Am I not in the future? Forgive me princess- my name is Cordelia."

Cordelia? Lucina frowned in thought for a moment, then at last, "Ah, I think I have heard mother mention you! You were mother's dearest friend, and fondly remembered by father. But I believe mother said you took off one day and never returned, so we assumed you- Ah-! Sorry, of course we hoped you were safe, but my world in the future is a dark one and…" Lucina trailed off. She had met some of the Shepherds at camp, and have heard of most from the future. She meant to reintroduce herself to all. Mentioning the death which all of these soldiers would meet in the future was not the best way to do so.

To her surprise though, when she looked back to the pegasus knight, there was nothing but a gentle, mysterious smile which graced her lips. Lucina felt herself relax, an unfamiliar feeling.

"I am sorry if I have said anything unsavoury."

"No, it's quite alright princess," Cordelia shook her head. Edgar snorted, and Cordelia laughed, "No, Edgar, I don't think she heard us."

"What?" Lucina asked, intrigued at the closeness which Cordelia obviously shared with her steed.

"Sorry- it's only just now, I was speaking with my pegasus about leaving all of this for a new start… when this war is over, of course. Perhaps that is why we never met."

Lucina grew somber, "It is an onerous task, I wish I could have alleviated this burden from everyone earlier." Her fists clenched and she turned her head to the side, remembering how she was too late to save the Exalt. And nearly too late to even save father, a thought which still took her breath away. A familiar wave of doubt doused her, _can I change the fate of this world? _After all, she had already failed once… Grima's red eyes and gigantic formed… and she _balked_. It was all her fault. She was the last, _she was the last… _

"Princess, if I may,"

Lucina turned her head to the knight, and found her dismounted at the side of her pegasus. Lucina imagined that she did so to approach and console her, but she did no such thing. She was tall, Lucina noted, even dismounted. It took a moment for her to realize she had to respond, "Excuse me, I have not heard that address for a long time. Please, call me Lucina and speak your mind."

A flash of pain across the pegasus knight's face…? "No… I could not, princess. Perhaps in the future. In any case, the task is not yours alone. We bear equal responsibility to change the fate of our world. In truth, this world is more our responsibility than yours. You are Naga's blessing to us, and we are grateful for you."

The sincerity in her voice and face calmed Lucina. She was not the last here, in this world. There was hope, in this world.

She smiled, "Thank you. You have no idea what a gift you, and this _world_, is to me."

* * *

_CORDELIA_:

Her _smile_, gods, no, her entire being… was like Chrom incarnate. Cordelia felt her face grew hot. '_Ridiculous! Cordelia!' _But regardless of how she chastised herself, calling herself a stalker no better than Tharja, she could not help but note the similarities in every detail. Even the unease which pressed against Cordelia by her presence was similar to her father's.

"Y-you are welcome, princess." _Stuttering! Really?! Pathetic!_

The princess looked confused, _as she should be by this stuttering fool_.

"In any case, I believe my shift is up. It shall soon be twilight, I believe. I should return to camp. Would you want a ride back?"

Cordelia dreaded the thought as soon as the words left her mouth. The offer came automatically, the girl seemed so small and confused atop of Edgar's back… Yet to be so close to Sumia and Chrom's child… her chest constricted at the thought of it.

Lucina must have noticed her hesitation, for she said, "If it would trouble you or your pegasus. I can make my way back to camp alone, running in the night air could be good for me."

"No," Cordelia found herself saying, "the only thing you'll run into in this night air are the Risen." She mounted Edgar and nudged him forward to the princess, she offered the princess her hand, "If you don't mind, princess."

Lucina took her hand and swooped in front of her smoothly.

"Impressive, your foot didn't catch on Edgar's wing. Have you rode on a pegasus before?"

Lucina turned back with a small smile, "Yes, when I was young, mother would teach us to ride."

The proximity of the princess's face, so like her father's (but, in such a close distance, Cordelia thought she saw Sumia's nose) dazed Cordelia for a moment, so much so she did not even hear the princess's words. The princess must not have noticed, for she turned back to the front and missed the tinge of pink which blossomed on Cordelia's face.

Hoping the princess would not notice the gingerness which seemed to suddenly infect her limbs, the pegasus knight crouched nearer to the princess's night blue hair and slid her arms pass the sides of the princess to Edgar's reins, "Well, if you're ready, princess."

"I'm ready," Her voice was filled with determination, like Chrom… but also like Sumia when the clumsy pegasus knight was focused.

A slight ache to her pounding heart, a small bitter smile, both which Lucina did not notice, Cordelia nudged her lovely companion to the air.

* * *

**Author Notes: This chapter has been edited thanks to some constructive criticism from Gunlord500. I am open to them, so please feel free to write in any suggestions for improvement.**

**I also love reviews. I know you see this everywhere, but they are really motivating, so please send them in.**


	2. Lucina

**Sorry for the long break before updates. It has been years since I have written using FF, and I totally did not know that they no longer automatically sent reviews to my email- so I had no clue anyone had any interest, and then I was incredibly busy over the summer with a summer job.**

**Thank you for all who read and reviewed. I am also open to constructive criticism, so please feel free to write in suggestions for improvement.**

**Much obliged,**

_**GS.**_

**CONVERGENCE**

B Support: Lucina

_CORDELIA_

Sumia's younger daughter was, for some reason, much easier for Cordelia to accept. This was likely due to the fact that Cynthia was the second, and thus less shocking blow, but also definitely because she was much more _Sumia's _child than Chrom's. Cynthia was a little bit more boyish than Sumia (all that talk about becoming a hero, perhaps because she looked up to her father?), but the clumsiness and sheer enthusiasm reminded Cordelia of when Sumia and her were young and best of friends… long before they met… Cordelia's eyes moved towards the prin- _no, _he was the Exalt now. The royal family were huddled together, exchanging hugs and words of love. Their loyal friends and comrades moved forward to congratulate their reunion and welcome the youngest princess.

Cordelia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Cordelia!" Stahl came over with a characteristic plate of food in his hands.

Cordelia looked up from her conversation with Cynthia. The younger princess had been incredibly enthusiastic to talk to another pegasus knight who was not mother.

"Hey Cynthia!"

"Hi Uncle Sta— er… Stahl! Sorry, I keep forgetting we're near the same age here! Ehehe, well, if you have something to say I'll come back later," Cynthia grabbed Cordelia's hand, her eyes sparkling, "You're going to tell me more stories of when you and mother were young, right? Later?"

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh and pet the girl's head with her free hand, "Yes. Let's talk later."

Cynthia gave a victory-sounding hum, pecked Cordelia on the cheek and then bounded off.

"Wow, you sure are popular with the royal family." Stahl commented. He thought he Cordelia's expression waver, but then she said:

"If you knew Sumia's young and embarrassing stories, you'd be popular too Stahl."

"Haha, I can imagine Cynthia's interest, but I guess it's the same with Lucina too, huh?" Stahl grimaced slightly, "These kids had it hard, never getting to really know their parents."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, _Lucina?,_ "So what have you came here for?"

Stahl's smile widened and his eyes suddenly steeled with determination, "I think I'm ready for our duet after dinner. You know they have a fancy little music parlour here? Right now there's some other guests in it, but I already asked the innkeepers. They were so pleased that we got rid of that impostor Chrom that they'll keep it open for us tonight."

"But won't we keep up the guests? Besides, we'll all be on the move again tomorrow, so we should get as much rest as we-"

"What's the matter, scared of losing a little sleep?" Stahl laughed, "But apparently the innkeepers somehow used this special spiky ceiling and enforced it with a thicker wood so that the most of the music stays in the room. Isn't that awesome?! Come on, Cordelia, we just _have_ to try it!"

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh too, Stahl had been a stalwart friend on and off the battlefield since they met, and his good-nature was infectious. "Alright Stahl, I'll break the rules just for you this once! My, my, losing my beauty sleep because of this!"

"You're always beautiful, Cordelia." Stahl stood up. "Well, I'll find you later tonight then!"

Cordelia returned to her meal feeling good and entirely oblivious to a pair of blue eyes which saw the entire interaction.

Dread lapped at Cordelia's feet.

_And it was going so well. And she thought it was a good day._

Their duet was amazing. Hard to imagine that was merely moments ago.

"Well, you see… Cordelia…" Stahl's face was afire, and his hands were trembling towards his pocket.

_No._ Cordelia felt cold sweat prickling the back of her neck and the palm of her hands.

"You know, we're always marching and stuff, and because of that I never had the chance to… but it's actually been ages that I've wanted to get this for you." Stahl gave a small abashed cough and then pulled out a small box.

_Gods, no!_

He opened the box, releasing the wave of dread that washed over Cordelia.

He took a deep breath, "Cordelia, will you marry me?"

She met his gaze with helpless eyes. But he, in his own flux of emotions, failed to read hers.

The silence stretched.

* * *

_LUCINA_

"Was it you two playing that beautiful music? It was- uh…" Lucina blinked "… uh-mazing."

There was a hesitation with which Stahl turned his head towards her that added to Lucina's unease.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something…?"

"No, princess, please, come and join us!"

Cordelia's unnatural enthusiasm made Lucina the opposite of feeling welcome.

"A-alright."

...Yet she found herself unable to refuse. Apparently.

"Excuse me Lucina, I… excuse me." Stahl stood up and left.

Something was definitely smothering her. _Perhaps the unbearable awkwardness? _Lucina thought. _And it was such a good day today, meeting Cynthia again and everything._

The thought of her sister made Lucina look up from the floor and at Cordelia. The flickering fireplace made the light dance on the pegasus knight's face…

"Cordelia, have I ever done something to offend you?"

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she allowed them.

"What?" Cordelia looked up from her harp, "No. Why would you ask such a thing princess?"

"It's…" _It's only there's a tension every time we talk, _the words almost tumbled out again. Lucina could not explain why these words were pushing up against her throat like vomit. Anyway, it's probably, "Nothing. It's nothing Cordelia."

Except it wasn't. Lucina couldn't help but notice how Cynthia quickly befriended the pegasus knight at dinner. Remembering that, Lucina felt a rising heat to her face.

"Why are you so stiff with me? It's… it's…"

Once again, the words tumbled out, and this time with an accusatory tone which shocked Lucina. Yet she held her course, she _ought _to know, because they were comrades-in-arms, and also because… _also… because…_

"You… must be imagining it princess," Cordelia said.

Lucina could almost smell her patience burning, "My name is Lucina. And I imagine that even you don't believe what you just said. Tell me if I have done something, and I will amend it to the best of my abilities. I would not want us to avoid each other in the battlefield for some unintended offence."

Cordelia reddened, and Lucina wondered if she only further aggravated her offence. _Good job, Lucina. _She nearly slapped her own forehead, but something made her hold her course.

"It's… because you are royalty. You are the Exalt's heir, and I am your vassal," Cordelia swallowed.

"And you are fine with Cynthia, despite her heritage?" Lucina demanded. The vividness with which Lucina suddenly remembered Cynthia talking to Cordelia over dinner was surprising, and she found herself continuing: "You had no problem talking to Cynthia tonight."

_Also because it hurts. _Lucina blinked at the realization. _I want to know why because it hurts_. But that was ridiculous. She was not some child to be hurt by being left out by some peer…

Cordelia now looked thoroughly uncomfortable, and was looking for somewhere to place her gaze on besides her. This only made Lucina want to grab her by the shoulders and demand _why_, for a goddamn explanation. But her lips tightened, refusing passage for the words. _I must be cordial. I will be cordial. _She took a deep breath, and then said "Sorry for my outburst, Cordelia."

"… nothing…."

"What?"

"I said you have done nothing that requires apology, milady." For the first time tonight, or ever as far as Lucina remembered, Cordelia was looking directly at her. Sincerity in her eyes, light dancing over her face, her hair…

_She's so beautiful._

Lucina was _again_ surprised at herself. Was she… envious? Naga's blessings, was _this _what she was reduced to in this yet non-apocalyptic world? Envy of another woman's beauty? And such a great envy it must be, if for a moment she was caught off guard and entirely absorbed by the woman facing her.

"I am the one who is sorry, milady, to have given you such an unnecessary burden." She stood up, picking her harp, "I should go now."

"Cordelia," Lucina said, "my name is Lucina."

* * *

_CORDELIA_

"Right," Cordelia took a deep breath, "Lucina."

The girl's face lit up with a smile that shamed Cordelia. The girl— no, the young woman— was not Chrom… no, more than that, her own feelings for Chrom should not burden an innocent. It was enough that those feelings made her unable to stomach the thought of being with any other who _chose_ to try and replace his spot in her heart (she trembled at the thought to how to face Stahl on the morrow and beyond) but this girl did not choose that. She just… did. Her presence just leaked into that hole from the edges, that hole Cordelia had carefully kept clean and free of trespassers. The hole that was unbearably empty, but couldn't bear the idea of being filled either. Cordelia swallowed, _but that was unfair_. She may not fill the gap, but she could expand her heart at the very least.

"It is I who committed the offence, Lucina. Please accept my apologies." Cordelia bowed.

"Only if you offer them."

"I do." Cordelia said, still bent in her bow.

"Apologies take their own form, you know," Cordelia felt two fingers tip her chin upward, and her eyes met the blue she saw and loved.

But this time, she saw Lucina, "W-what will you have me do?"

Lucina's face reddened and she dropped her hand, "W-well… first you can straighten yourself. My father sees you as a comrade, an equal, as do I."

Cordelia did so, and for the first time truly observed the young woman standing in front of her. She was slightly shorter than Cordelia, and if she were granted a life of peace, she would have, Cordelia imagined, been an even slighter girl without the lean muscles. Her hair was long and beautiful, a healthy sheen on deep blue. Her eyes took after neither Sumia nor Chrom's in shape, although her gaze, Cordelia thought, had Chrom's straight and true nature. _Yet different_… Cordelia thought, now looking closer at the girl. Lucina's gaze always seemed to be tinged with a melancholy and a constant, faraway intensity. They were looking away presently… Cordelia leaned in closer, entranced by the Brand which was visible. How fascinating that the Exalt's Brand would manifest in an _eye_...

"Ah, I know!"

Cordelia snapped back, unaware she had leaned in quite close.

There was a pause, "Will you let me ride Edgar sometime?"

"What?" Cordelia blinked, "Why?"

"There is… well…" Pain flashed through those eyes that Cordelia were observing, "There is a skill my mother from the future learned. She tried to teach me, but I was unable to learn it before… she… Before she died. But I know she learned it from training with her pegasus."

"A skill learned atop a pegasus, huh? What is it called?"

Lucina nodded, "Galeforce."

"Wow," Cordelia knew of the skill of course. Some of the older sisters in the order who were magically oriented began to specialize in that stream, so much so their pegasus would change to a darker colour, thus earning the name of Dark Fliers. Only the most experienced of these dark fliers ever mastered the skill of Galeforce. It was perhaps the most coveted skill of the pegasus knights, but not all were suited for this magical stream. Cordelia looked at her hands. Hers were definitely hands that wielded lances better than tomes… yet… nothing is impossible, and it could be a challenge to look forward to. Indeed, if the future Sumia could do it…

"Very well princess, we shall learn that skill together."

Lucina laughed, "Good! … And Cordelia? My name is Lucina."

* * *

**Author Notes: I hope you will consider reviewing. Thanks!**


End file.
